This application claims the priority of German application 197 27 909.0, filed in Germany on Jul. 1, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a removable seat cover for the rear part of a motorcycle seat.
It is already known to design the motorcycle seat, especially for sport motorcycles suitable for carrying a passenger, in such fashion that the passenger seat can be covered by a removable seat-cover. This is done for reasons of improved aerodynamics for example. A seat cover of this type that can be mounted and removed is attached by conventional fastening means to the rear and/or to the seat of the motorcycle for example. The motorcycle is used either with or without the seat cover, since no special mount for the seat covering is provided on the vehicle for carrying a passenger.
It is also known to mount a luggage carrier on the passenger seat. German Utility Model G 84 05 268 describes a luggage carrier of this type, which can be mounted releasably to the passenger seat. In both cases it is difficult to carry another person as a passenger on the motorcycle and at the same time not to leave behind the seat covering and/or the luggage carrier that has been removed, but to bring it along as well.
For this reason, a goal of the invention is to design a removable seat cover in such fashion that it can be easily transported in the removed state.
This goal is achieved according to the invention by providing that the seat cover is connected with a supporting device that permits the seat cover to be worn around a human body.
According to the invention, the seat cover is connected to a supporting device that makes it possible to hang it around a human body. This has the advantage that the seat cover can be transported easily in the removed state aboard a motorcycle occupied by two persons.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the supporting device is a backpack. Additional luggage can also be stored advantageously in this backpack, and backpack supporting devices are designed so that they can be carried on the human body comfortably and secure against loss.
While in another preferred design of the invention the supporting device is separable from the seat cover, the backpack can also be used as a luggage storage area if the seat covering is mounted on the motorcycle seat with only the driver aboard, but the driver would like to carry luggage in the backpack.
One advantageous embodiment of the invention is characterized by the fact that the supporting device is located in a cavity between the motorcycle seat and the seat covering when the seat covering is fastened to the motorcycle seat. In this manner, the supporting device is stowed invisibly and securely aboard the vehicle.
In another advantageous embodiment of the invention, the seat covering is shaped so that when it is worn, it acts as a protector for part of the body. This has the advantage that the seat covering, when it is worn on the body with the supporting device, offers additional protection if it has a safety-oriented design. Thus, the seat covering can consist for example of a back protector material and can be worn so that optimum protection is ensured.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.